


Love At First Sight

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: SaboAce Week, 2018 [2]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia, One Piece
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “I see you made it,” he said with a small laugh.  He extended a hand and Ace shook it, made speechless by how soft it was.  (Kidd was smirking at him out of the corner of his eye.)  “I'm Outlook Sabo.”“Portgas D. Ace.”





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I've been planning on doing this AU for a while now, and this turned out to be a good opportunity, once I shook myself out of my short funk. I hope you all enjoy!**

Ace stood among the hundreds of other candidates vying for entrance into Grandline Academy, the best hero academy in the country. They'd just finished the written exam – Ace was fairly sure he failed that portion, since he had a hard time sitting still and focusing on things that he didn't find interesting, but he knew he could do a lot better during this practical exam. Kidd, his childhood friend, was in a different testing district, so all Ace could do was silently wish him luck, but he was pretty sure Kidd would get the highest score out of all the others with him, considering their targets and Kidd's Quirk.

_“Go!”_

Ace was forced out of his thoughts when he almost got trampled by the other teens scrambling to get through the gates around him. He quickly followed suit, splitting off from the others as soon as he was within the boundaries. They had a limited time and unknown amount of space to cover to find the robotic villains and score points.

Ace took down about a dozen robots – one and two pointers – before a three pointer came smashing through a wall. He was appropriately startled and in his hurry to move away, he tripped over his own feet. He gasped, sucking in as much oxygen as he could into his lungs as the artificial foe loomed over him. Then it suddenly skidded to the side, followed by a blur of black and blue. Ace turned his head, cheeks bulging with air, in time to watch the robot's head being crushed between two gleaming black hands. He exhaled sharply, strands of steam curling out of his nostrils, as his eyes raised to the face of the person who stole his points. His mouth went dry.

Sliding off of the metal carcass was a pale, blond boy wearing black sweatpants and a blue undershirt, showcasing his lean form. He turned to face Ace and the brunet was taken aback by the scar that covered a good portion of the other's face. His eyes were a bright blue – comparable to the sky, even, as sappy and lame as that thought was.

“Hey, you didn't hit your head, did you?” the boy asked, sounding bemused.

Ace blinked and realized that he was being offered a hand up. He took it and stood, brushing himself off.

“No, I'm okay. Th-thanks.”

Luffy would be laughing at the crack in Ace's voice if he were around. As it was, the blond looked amused.

“I'd ask your name, but I think we'd better wait to see if you get into the hero program first.”

“You say that as if you already got in,” Ace huffed.

The blond's eyes twinkled. “I bet I'll get more points than you.”

“You're on!”

  


A few weeks later, Ace got his acceptance letter. He'd earned a total of sixty-five villain points and fifteen hero points. He was in the top three, and tied with another person in points: Sabo. (Kidd, of course, got third place.) Ace's mom was ecstatic; Ace's father had been a hero, one of the top five, in fact. He had never been home, and Ace resented him for that...until he died saving the city from a villain. Ace vowed to become one of the top five heroes, like his dad, to protect everything he loved. (He wasn't aiming for the top spot, though, because that had been Luffy's dream since before he even got his Quirk.)

  


On the first day of school, Ace had arrived early so he could see all the others who passed. He was fortunate enough to get Kidd as a classmate, and to his surprise (and joy), the blond from the entrance exam was in his class, too. ...and making a beeline for his desk.

“I see you made it,” he said with a small laugh. He extended a hand and Ace shook it, made speechless by how soft it was. (Kidd was smirking at him out of the corner of his eye.) “I'm Outlook Sabo.”

“Portgas D. Ace.”


End file.
